


Stupid Samuel, stole my crucible.

by WTF_Richard



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Richard/pseuds/WTF_Richard
Summary: This is strange but don't judge me. I had an AMAZING inspiration while reading some fanfics about this specific ship. And I just love it soooo much. Now this is a Doom Slayer x Samuel Hayden ship. Samuel Hayden is the top, I don't care what you think, he is 9'8. He tops. If you don't like the idea then don't read it. See my peeps at the bottom for more! And also doom slayer is mute. Sorry. Also I found out Doom slayer's name, it's Flynn taggart. In doom eternal, you can go to the retro computer and type in the name on the second cartridge and you can play the original doom 2. But, I might still refer to Flynn as slayer. This also goes off story a bit. I'm learning everyday that I'm writing this, that everything is weird. But, this takes place a little after Doom, but not Doom Eternal. And this is really just self indulgent, just thought I would let whoever wished to indulge in the written sex scenes do it with me. We can indulge together.
Relationships: Doom Slayer/Samuel Hayden
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Stupid Samuel, stole my crucible.

The Doom Slayer, what an interesting person. He is the only person who has the strength to destroy the demons. Not just the strength, but the confidence too. All the demons tremble when they hear the name " Doom Slayer ", because they fear for their lives. No demon dared to open his tomb, in fear of having them or their people slain. Samuel was thinking about the Doom Slayer. He was thinking of how powerful he is, but Samuel is also powerful. He didn't choose his massive body so he could be weak, and not only was he a powerful robot, but he also had a human brain. And a human brain also has human needs. He didn't need to eat, or sleep, or drink, but, he did have wants. Many different kinds of wants. Such as, sexual wants, romantic wants, greedy wants, and also material wants. He wants things, and he plans on getting what he wants. Samuel also has feelings and emotions, and he fears he might be developing some for the Doom Slayer. 

The Doom Slayer also has feelings, wants, and emotions. Everytime he hears Samuels voice, a little shiver runs through him. Slayer hates Samuel's guts, especially ever since he stole his fucking crucible, but yet, he finds himself enjoying the company of his voice. And everytime Samuel laughs, he blushes a little bit. The fact that his voice is so deep, and his body is so big, intimidates the Slayer. He also has to go to his office, again, to talk with Samuel about what to do next, since he already closed the portal to hell. 

As Flynn was walking down the hallway towards Samuel's office, he could see Samuel through a window, looking out at Mars. He saw the tall robot compared to his shorter figure, which made him feel small. He doesn't feel small at all any other time, only when he sees the beast of the robot. He finally arrived at the door of Samuel's office and clicked the button to open it. It happened again, that fucking robot. Except this time was different. Instead of an electrical tether, it was a magnet. Both of Flynn's hands were pulled together in front of him, having the same effect as handcuffs. When the door opened to reveal Samuel, Flynn was visibly displeased. He glared at Sam through his helmet. Samuel just chuckled in return.

" Like before, you wouldn't voluntarily let me magnetically handcuff you. So, I had to do it by my own means. And I know that you're still angry about the crucible, but I needed it to continue my research. If you would have gotten rid of it, I wouldn't be able to do what I can do now. '' Samuel stated towards Flynn. Flynn just stared at him angrily, not really thinking about what he meant. He didn't mean much, just that he can create more argent energy. Samuel started walking towards Flynn, and Flynn started backing up. He didn't trust Samuel, especially with his massive body. Flynn was short, and there's no doubt about it, and he didn't like it when Samuel got too close. Samuel is 9ft tall and Flynn's eyes line up straight with his hips. And as Samuel was closing in on Flynn, he noticed a big hatch looking piece of metal right where a dick should be ( you know where this is going ;). He started to blush a little bit while looking more downwards toward the greyish blue carpet, he didn't know why, but the carpet seemed very interesting right now. Samuel kneeled onto the floor and grabbed Flynn's helmet, Flynn took his eyes away from the ground and pointed them at Samuel. He hadn't been paying attention to Samuel's face, so he didn't notice when his led turned purple. ( You can only assume that purple means lust.) Samuel just shook his head and chuckled at the blushing slayer. He then grabbed the air, as if he were holding a rope, and tugged on it. Flynn suddenly stumbled forward, as if his hands were being pulled by something. He followed Samuel towards his office chair. Sam sat down and pulled the Slayer closer. Flynn, who was trying to resist following ( btw he doesn't really know what sex is, he's a virgin and since he was a Doom Slayer, he had long forgotten what sex was. But in my story, he is really angry cause he's never had sex and he has a lot of pent up tension.), Was backing up. But was just accomplishing falling face first on the floor. 

" This will work better if you cooperate." Samuel said in an angered tone, his led hinting a flash of red, which is anger. Flynn immediately stopped struggling. He did not want the giant robot to get mad at him. Flynn may have been very powerful, but he still had fears. Samuel snapped his fingers in the air, and suddenly, Flynn's legs pulled together, just how his arms did. Now Flynn was scared. He started breathing heavier in his helmet, still refusing to get next to Samuel. Sam stood up from his chair and walked up to Flynn. He grabbed underneath Flynn's arms and hoisted him up, over his shoulder. Flynn wanted to kick him, but didn't want to anger the giant robot.

" Listen to me, slayer, I need you to cooperate, or else you'll make this a hell of a lot worse for yourself. You will hurt yourself more than you will hurt me, so just calm down and trust me. " Samuel said, walking back to the chair and sitting in it. Samuel stood the Slayer right in front of the chair. His led looked him dead in the eyes, through his really tinted helmet, and spoke. " Slayer, I need you to come here. We both need this, and if you don't get rid of some of your tension, then you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm. " Samuel said while bringing Flynn's body closer to him. Flynn moved his head away from Samuel's gaze and stared out the window that was to the left of them. Samuel pulled the Slayer so close, that he literally had to get in his lap in order to get any closer. 

" Now that wasn't so hard, was it? " Samuel said, as if he were smirking at him and snapped his fingers to undo his legs. Flynn just glared at him through his helmet and tried to move his arms. " Ughhh for the last time, I need you to trust me and stay calm, I'm not going to hurt you. Well for the most part. " Slayer just glared at him harder when he said ' for the most part. '. He was already really pissed off that he was sitting in Samuel's lap, both of his legs through the chair arms and wrapped around the back of the chair, he did not need Sam telling him that whatever they were about to do was going to hurt him. He didn't like to be hurt, he hated pain. He finally started to calm down and put his cuffed hands over Samuel's head, so his hands were touching the back of the head of the chair. " That's more like it. " Samuel said again in his deep, mechanical voice. Flynn shuddered a little bit at the rumbling that followed Samuel's voice. Samuel could only chuckle at the Slayer. " Now you might be worried because anger fuels your fight for demons, but it won't take all of it away, it will just relax you for a bit. " Samuel said reassuringly. Doomguy, or Flynn, wasn't exactly sure what ' it ' was, but whatever ' it ' was, sounded amazing. He hadn't remembered the last time he was relaxed. He doesn't think that he ever relaxed before. He was startled out of his thinking process by the sound of his armor coming loose. He immediately jumped and had a questionable look, his head was tilted a little to the side and he was staring Samuel right in the eyes. Samuel just sighed in return. " I thought you would've caught on what we were doing. Slayer, have you ever had sex?" Samuel asked, his purple led turning a bit yellow out of curiosity. Doomguy just shook his head no and tilted it more to the side, like a puppy who saw their master pick up a stick. Samuel sighed even heavier and asked him a question, " Ok, well since this would be your first time, can I know your name to make it more, uh, meaningful?" Samuel asked the Slayer. Slayer just slowly nodded yes and moved his arms from around Samuel's head to infront of him. Then, he signed ' Flynn '. If Samuel had a mouth he would be smirking, " Flynn huh? Nice name." Samuel said, his led turning a darker shade of purple. Flynn put his arms back over Sam's head, and allowed Samuel to take off his armor. Flynn was a very muscular man, he was also very powerful, yet, he found himself in a very submissive position. Samuel started with Flynn's boots, then he pulled off his leg armor. He didn't go any higher than the stomach plates. Finally, Flynn's whole bottom half was uncovered, exposed, left for Samuel to gaze upon. 

" Hmmmmmm…" Samuel said, as if he were contemplating something. Flynn just blushed under his helmet, flustered that he was letting this happen. Samuel was still staring at him and Flynn was so flustered, that he didn't even notice when Samuel reached under his desk to grab something. That thing that Samuel grabbed, was a bottle of lube. Samuel had quickly and efficiently lubed up three of his long, robotic fingers, ready to prepare Flynn. Samuel lined his fingers up with Flynn's entrance, Flynn jumped in Surprise and grabbed onto the back of the chair tight. He was scared, he didn't know what was going to happen. Samuel stroked his leg with his other hand comfortingly, hoping that Flynn would calm down. The stroking on his leg caused him to calm down quickly and he was breathing in and out slowly. Samuel slowly started to push one finger in and Flynn immediately whimpered. He grabbed the chair even tighter and had his eyes clenched tight. Samuel continued to stroke his leg and comfort him. " Shh shh shh, it's ok. I won't hurt you, Flynn." Samuel said, trying to sound reassuring. Flynn just nodded his head and tried to relax. Samuel started moving his finger in and out slowly. Flynn was relishing in every second of it. Never had he felt so much pleasure at one time, and definitely not this way, and this was only the beginning. Samuel started to add another finger, now, Flynn was starting to feel a bit of pain. He screwed his eyes shut and made a grunt. Samuel slowly pushed his second finger in and made sure to be careful. He let Flynn get used to the feeling, then started feeling around. Samuel felt around and hit that bundle of nerves that made Flynn make the most beautiful sounds. Flynn started breathing heavier and was moaning with every movement. Samuel added the third finger and Flynn groaned again, not from pain, but from the feeling. Once Samuel thought that Flynn was stretched open enough he reached under his desk for the lube again. He pulled his fingers out, which caused Flynn to whimper and let the chair go just a bit. Samuel reached down for the hatch that was, as doomguy thought " right where a dick should be" and opened it. Doomguy's assumption was correct, there was a dick. It wasn't human, but it wasn't robotic either. It was alien. It was inhumanly big, relative to Samuel's height and size, and apparently had nerves. Samuel put a generous amount of lube on it, making sure it was slick enough for entry. Flynn started to get nervous, he had never had another man's dick in his ass before. That wasn't exactly a priority on his list. Samuel grabbed Flynn's hips and started to lower him. Flynn was very scared now, he really didn't know why he was doing this. Little did he know that Samuel was using a type of frequency wave, to lower his distrust for him. That sneaky little bastard, but back to the 'story'. Samuel got his dick lined up with Flynn's entry and pushed the head into him. Flynn was a bit startled and distressed. He didn't think it would hurt that bad, since it was only the head, but it stung. In the position he was in, he couldn't really do anything about it. His legs were around the chair, along with his arms. And Samuel was under him. Samuel started to push more of his dick in Flynn, and Flynn was not liking it. It fucking hurt. He groaned and gripped the chair as hard as he could. 

" Calm down Flynn. It will only hurt worse if you don't calm down. Remember, this will help you in the long run. I really do apologize for hurting you. " Samuel said sincerely. Flynn nodded quite frantically, still trying to get used to the feeling. Samuel slowly pushed in a bit more to where he was half way. Flynn involuntarily kicked his leg. If Samuel had a face, it would be that of sorrow and confusion. Sorrow because he felt sorry for the pain, confusion because shouldn't he be used to the demons clawing at him and hurting him? Flynn felt full already, and he was only half way in. He breathed in and out of his nose heavily, and nodded his head for Samuel to continue. Samuel hesitantly pushed in further until there was only a fourth left, before he heard Flynn let out a little sob. When he looked in the helmet he could see faint tear stains on his cheeks. He rubbed his thumbs along his hips, trying to relax him. Flynn tried very hard to relax, but it was kinda hard when you've never done it before and had no idea what it was. '' Flynn, this will probably hurt. Just hold on to the chair tighter." Samuel said. Just as Flynn was gonna tilt his head, he felt Samuel push the rest of the way in, until he was at the hilt. So technically, dommguy was sitting on Samuel's lap, with Samuel's dick in his ass. Samuel let Flynn adjust to the size and the pressure inside him. Flynn was very uncomfortable, but, as the pain was diminishing, he started to feel pleasure. He put his head in the crook of Samuel's neck and Samuel did the same. Flynn let out a moan and had his eyebrows furrowed. Samuel took this as a sign to start moving a little bit. Samuel lifted Flynn's hips just a little bit and pushed him back down. Flynn let out a louder moan, and a whine followed. Samuel distributed this motion once again and Flynn tried to get closer to Samuel's body. Flynn was loving every single second, he was overflowing with pleasure. Samuel started to pick up the pace and tried to go a bit deeper. Samuel let out a groan himself, the feeling of Flynn's bare skin clinging to his metallic body. 

" Ughhh, hnn~" Samuel groaned and shuddered. Flynn didn't know if he could keep it up any longer. Flynn was also being very vocal, letting out moans and whines and whimpers, every time that Samuel pushed back in. Samuel pushed in as deep as he could, and just so happened to brush against that bundle of nerves. Flynn moaned out as loud as he could, and shuddered in Samuel's arms. 

" S-s-samue-l…" Flynn said, after years of not speaking, his voice was hoarse and gravelly. Flynn tried to bury his face deeper in Samuel's neck, he was not going to last long enough. Samuel was pounding into the bundle of nerves that made him scream with pleasure. He tried so hard to keep up, but he just couldn't. With one last shudder, Flynn came, and had an overwhelming orgasm. Samuel thought he would last longer, but when Flynn came, he couldn't handle it. Flynn's walls clenched around Samuel and just before he came, he buried himself deep inside Flynn and filled him up to the brim. Flynn's eyes shot open and he shuddered when he felt Samuel come in him. He still had his face buried in Samuel's shoulder and so did Samuel. They were basking in the afterglow, both parties panting from the activities that just took place. Samuel moved his head and looked at Flynn for a moment. He looked like a happy dog, he was panting and staring off into space. Samuel dug into his desk once more and pulled out a butt plug. Flynn stared at it wearily, not really sure what it was or what it did. Samuel finally pulled out of Flynn slowly and replaced his dick with the plug. Flynn was weirded out by it, but he didn't really mind it, it wasn't that obvious or uncomfortable. Samuel grabbed Flynn's arms and snapped again, letting them go free. The first thing that Flynn did was pull Samuel into a big hug. 

" Slayer, are you ok now?" Samuel asked. Flynn just nodded yes and closed his eyes. When he closed them he started nodding off, and soon fell into a deep sleep with Samuel hugging him. Samuel figured they should move to a more comfortable position, so he grabbed the doomguy bridal style and brought him to the old employee lounge. There was a small sofa there, that could only fit one person, but could fit two if they were stacked. So, he sat on the sofa, grabbed the nearest blanket and put the Doom Slayer on his chest. He then dragged the blanket over them and put himself into sleep mode. 

The end.  
That

**Author's Note:**

> That took way to long to write. Idek why I did this. I'm so sorry for any cringe I might've caused you. Also, this is my first real 'story' so I'm sorry if I did a bad job. I doubt a lot of people will read this but have at it. I also got the timeline kinda messed up, but just use your imagination. And dialogue isn't my strong suit, so plz don't be mad at meh.


End file.
